The Hairdye
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Clem finds some dye and wants to give it a try. ONE-SHOT Summary sucks I know... Rated T for swearing. I mean it's Kenny, what do you expect?


******Someone had asked me to write a fic about Clem dyeing Kenny's hair. So...here it is. I don't think it's my best, but I do hope you guys like it. Especially you 'Guest'.******

_****_Clem finds some dye and wants to give it a try. ONE-SHOT  
>Summary sucks I know...<br>Rated T for swearing. I mean it's Kenny, what do you expect?  
><em>****_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>He was going to start walking soon. Kenny just knew it. Little Alvie was preparing to take his first steps.<p>

The child would pull himself up to a standing position with the help of the couch and then lazily drop himself back down onto the floor.

"You being lazy, bud? When you gonna get up and start walkin'?" Kenny chuckled at the boy.

It had been so exhilarating for him when the boy begin crawling a few months ago. And now that the child was just a month shy of hitting a year old, Kenny was sure he'd be walking before he knew it and he didn't want to miss that moment.

He felt proud to see little Alvie growing up so well. And brought back a fatherly pride that he didn't get to feel very often anymore.

"Kenny!" A voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What's up, Clem?"

"I found some paint! Can I use it?" Clementine asked.

"What are you going to use it on?" Kenny questioned back.

"Ummm..." Clementine stopped for a moment before smiling. "I know! Can I paint the wall?! Please?" She asked.

Kenny thought for a moment. What could it hurt? It wasn't like she was asking him to set the house on fire. She just wanted to paint. He didn't have to pay rent here. And it wasn't his house anyway. Besides, even if it was, who was he trying to impress? There wasn't anyone left. Why not let the kid have some fun. He decide to let her knock herself out. "Sure, Clem. Go ahead."

"Yes!" Clementine exclaimed, racing out the room.

Kenny gave a small chuckle at seeing the little girl acting so giddy.

After about an hour of playing with Alvie he decided to check on Clementine.

"You wanna see what Clem's up to?" He asked. Alvie smiled at the girl's name. "Okay. Let's go see Clementine."

"Knock, knock." Kenny called waiting for a response. "Clem?" When she said nothing in return he opened the door. Silence wasn't always a good sign. "Clementine?"

"Oh...Hey, Kenny." She smiled at him.

"How are ya darlin'?" He asked, returning her smile.

"I'm okay. How are you, Kenny?" Clementine asked back.

"I'm good, Clem." He answered. "How're your drawings coming?"

"Pretty good." Clementine moved to let the man see. "No, AJ! Stop!" Clementine scolded the boy, moving the 'paint' away from him as he tried to grab for them.

"Hey, Alvie, leave that alone. That's not for you." Kenny scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Hey, Kenny?" Clementine called.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I was wondering...Can people be born with blue hair." She asked.

"I'm...gonna have to say 'no'." He wasn't really sure, but he didn't think it would be possible.

"Oh..." Clementine muttered before tilting her head a bit. "Why does this lady have blue hair?"

"Seriously?" Kenny laughed. "Clementine,"

"Yes. Seriously." She handed him the box that she had found the paint in. "See?"

Kenny inspected the box before looking down at Clem. "Uh, darlin'," He started. "Can you...go wash your hands?"

"Huh?" Clementine sent him a confused look.

"Go wash your hands, Clem." He repeated.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." He ordered.

"Okay?" Clem responded, clearly confused.

As confused as she was Clementine had gone to do as she was told and made her way to the bathroom to wash the paint off her hands.

"What the hell?" Clementine muttered

What was this stuff? Was it permanent paint or something? Why the hell wasn't it coming off?

After struggling to remove the coloring from her hands for a good five minutes, Clementine gave up and exited the bathroom.

"Kenny,"

"Did you wash your hands Clem?" Kenny asked before she could say anymore.

"Yeah. But look," She showed him her hands. "This stupid paint won't come off."

Kenny gave a sigh. "That's because it isn't paint."

"Yes it is." Clementine disagreed it came with a paint brush and everything.

"No. It's not." Kenny told her.

Clementine looked at him for a moment, unsure of how to react. Was it poison? What the hell did she get on her hands. "It really wasn't? Because it looks like paint.

"It's not that kind of paint, darlin'." He explained.

"What is it then?" She asked. "It's not poison, is it?" She asked, eyes wide in fear.

"It's called hair-dye." He replied.

"Ah..." Clementine gasped. "That's right. Hair-dye."

"You know what that is?" Kenny raised a brow.

"No." Clem answered.

"Then why'd you-" Kenny shook his head in amusement. "It's like paint, for your hair."

Clementine cocked her eyebrow. "Why would someone put paint on their hair?"

Kenny shrugged. "I guess some folks think it's cool."

"Maybe..." Clementine agreed. "Can I try it?" She suddenly asked.

Kenny shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?" Clem asked.

"Because I said so. You're not puttin' that shit in your hair." Kenny said.

"No fair!" Clementine exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Clem," Kenny called.

"You never let me do anything fun!" She cried, cutting him off.

"Is that so?" He asked. That was pretty funny to hear, considering she had just 'dyed' the wall.

"Yes." Clementine pouted. "You're a party pooper!"

"If you think I'm gonna change my mind, ya might as well give up now." Kenny gave her a pat on the head. "Where did you find that crap anyway?"

"In the closet. There's a bunch of stuff." Clementine replied.

"To bad we don't have water." Kenny sighed.

"Yeah..." Clementine let out a sigh as well before her eyes widened. "Wait. I just washed my hands..."

"Yeah?" Kenny looked over to her, wondering what he point, but before she could speak another word he realized it himself. "...We have water!"

"Woo!" Little Alvie pitched in making the two laugh.

"That means we can shower." Kenny spoke.

"Yeah! Showers!" Clementine exclaimed. "I'm going first!" Clementine called, racing down the hall, without even giving Kenny a chance to protest.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kenny."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." She said.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"I found more umm...?" She trailed off, trying to remember the word.

"Hair-dye?" Kenny offered.

"Yeah. The hair-dye!" Clementine nodded. "Only it's shampoo, though."

"Okay?" He inspected it. As well as her dripping wet hair. "You didn't put that stuff on you, did you."

"No." Clementine replied, slightly disappointed. "Can I use it? Pleeeeaaase?"

"No!" Kenny yanked it out of her grasp, "Give me that."

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"Because I said you can't. That stuff will break your hair off." Kenny said, crossing his arms.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm keeping it short anyway." Clementine replied.

"No." Kenny decided to change the subject. "What'd ya use? It smells like fruit."

"Oh!" Clementine's eyes brightened and she once again raced out the room. "Wait here." She called. Returning a few moments later with more bottles in her hands. "It's this stuff."

"Strawberry and cream?" Kenny read.

"Yeah. And here's another one." She showed him.

"Japanese cherry blossom."

"Why don't you look for one that smells like a Clementine?" Kenny joked.

Clementine narrowed her eyes at that. "That's not funny."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it, darlin'." Kenny chuckled.

"Whatever..." She muttered before thrusting the bottles towards him. "Here. You can use one of these if you'd like."

"Uhh...No thanks." He refused.

"Why not?" She questioned. He did like the smell right?

"I...I don't think I'd feel very masculine if my hair smelled like that, Clem." Kenny admitted.

"What's ma-mask-masku-line." Clementine asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Manly." Kenny defined.

"Oh. Don't worry. I think your very...manly." Clementine giggled.

"Thanks, Clem..." Kenny grinned, although he didn't know if she was joking or not. "But was any other shampoo in there."

She nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't use it if I were you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it doesn't smell like these ones."

"I'm okay with that."

"Okay." Clem shrugged. "...I really wanna try that hair-dye though."

"No."

"Please." She begged.

"When you turn eighteen."

"That's in...one...two..." She counted on her fingers and exclaimed, "That's six years from now!"

"So six years from now, if you keep it, you can try it." Kenny said.

"No fair." Clem pouted.

Ignoring her protest he marched away from the child and made his way to the linen closet, placing it on the top shelf, high out of her reach.

Clementine quickly followed after him. "Kenny,"

"I don't want you touching that stuff anymore."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Just don't."

"Where did you put it." Clementine asked looking around.

"It's gone." Kenny replied.

"Is not." She glared at him.

"It is." Kenny said.

"But you said I could have it when I turn eighteen." Clementine said.

"Yeah...We'll just have to find you a new one."

Clementine let out a sigh, "If you say so." She replied, slightly irritated as she walked away.

Kenny let out a relieved breathe, moving the dye farther back. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

* * *

><p>That definitely hadn't been the case. It was out of sight, but it had never left her mind.<p>

"Can you please just let me try it?" She continuously would ask.

"Are you just gonna keep asking me this everyday?" Kenny asked back.

"Will you say yes if I stop?" Clementine smiled.

"No." Kenny replied.

"Then, yes. I am." Clementine responded with a nod.

"Well, darlin', I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're not putting that shit in your hair."

"Why noooooot?!" Clementine whined.

"Because, I said so."

"That's not a real reason." She complained.

"It's my reason." Kenny said.

"That's not fair."

"Would your parents have let you put 'that' in your head?"

"I...I don't know. Probably not."

"Okay. And neither will I." Kenny said. "If it's not fair. It's not fair."

"But...But I want to." Clementine continued her fussing.

"No. No. And no again." Kenny spoke in annoyance. "You can ask all you want and the answer's still gonna be no."

"But-" She tried, only to be cut off.

"I'm not gonna change my mind, Clem. You're not putting that crap in your hair." Kenny walked away, not allowing her to respond.

"I won't ask to use it again." She muttered to herself. Walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Nightfall-<span>**

"Kenny?" Clementine called gently from the hall. There was no response. He must've been sleeping. Quietly she made her way into the bathroom.

"Now, where did you put it?" She looked around the whole bathroom. Under the skin, in the medicine cabinet, and finally the closet. "Where is it?" She was getting frustrated. Where could he have hidden it?

She sighed, ready to give up. Taking a step back she noticed something on the top self. That must've been it.

Climbing on top of the toilet to get a better view, she smiled. She had found what she'd been looking for.

"There you are."

Hopping down from the toilet she mad her way over to the closet.

Clementine stood for a moment, glaring up at the top shelf. If only he hadn't placed it so high. Now she had to find a way to get it down.

"Guess I have to climb." Taking a deep breath she began climbing up the unstable shelving. Hoping it wouldn't break under her weight. Reaching the top one she quickly grabbed the bottle. Success. She climb down and allowed herself to drop back to the ground.

"I won't be putting this 'shit' in my hair, but you will." Clementine smiled to herself, ready to put her devious plan into action.

If he wouldn't let her wear it, she'd make him do so instead.

Taking the shampoo bottle that Kenny had grown a liking to, she unscrew the cap and pours it down the sink. He was probably going to be pissed as hell about this, but oh well.

Opening the hair-dye shampoo she poured it into Kenny's shampoo bottle. Before screwing the top back on.

"Now, we wait." She put everything back in place and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Clementine had woken up early as possible, hoping to see the result of her prank.<p>

"Good morning, Kenny!"

"Mornin', darlin'." Kenny greeted back, noticing a bright smile on the child's face. "You're awfully cheerful today. Any specific reason?"

"No...No reason." Clementine decided to change the subject. "You know what sounds good?"

"Breakfast." Kenny suggested.

"Bre-" Clementine cut herself off, letting out a sigh. "I was going to say a shower."

"Nah." He knew how rare it was to have water and as relaxing as it sounded, he knew they should save as much as possible so he refused. "I'm pretty hungry right now." Kenny said. "You're telling me you're not hungry?"

"No." Clementine's stomach gave a growl in disagreement to her words causing the little girl's face to flush in embarrassment as Kenny chuckled. "Well, maybe breakfast sounds good too..." She quietly admitted.

* * *

><p>"Soooo now that we're done eating, how about I watch AJ while you go take a shower!" Clementine suggested.<p>

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Kenny teasingly asked.

"No...I just..." Now that she thought about it that must have sounded pretty weird. "Never-mind."

"As much as I'd love to take one, we should save the water as much as possible." Kenny said seriously.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." She knew that was true, but she was a little disappointed.

"What's going on, Clem?" Kenny asked, worried about the girl's behavior that day.

"N-Nothing."

"You sure? Your feelin' alright, hon?" He asked. He hoped she wasn't feeling sick or anything.

"Ummm...Yeah, I'm fine." Clementine nodded, cheeks red in embarrassment. "I'm just going to go...lay down." She announced.

She would just have to wait a day or two. She could handle it. The result would be worth the wait, she was sure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Next day-<span>**

"Clem, you mind sitting with Alvie for a bit?"

"I don't mind." Clementine said as he plopped the boy onto her lap.

"Thanks." He said.

Clementine couldn't hold back a grin when she heard the shower turn on. She'd been waiting for this moment. Now, Clem could only cross her fingers and hope that her plan would work.

She waited to hear a scream, a yell, something. But there was no reaction of the sort and soon enough Kenny walked back into the room. Hair completely dry.

"You didn't wash your hair?" She asked.

"Uh...No." Kenny said. "Why? Was I supposed to?" He asked.

"Yes!" Clementine yelled before stopping herself."I...I mean... Why wouldn't you?" She tried to sound more innocent.

"I just washed it two days ago." Kenny answered.

"Oh...Okay..." Clementine walked away without another word leaving a confused Kenny to wonder what had been causing her to act so strangely the pass few days.

* * *

><p>As days went by Clementine was becoming more and more frustrated. Why wouldn't he just use the stupid shampoo already? Had he caught on to her plan? Did he know that she had switched it? And if he did, why didn't he say anything?<p>

All those questions ran through her head as the man walked pass her. How could she get him to use it?

"Hey, Kenny!" She called with a smile, giving the man a wave.

"Hey." He greeted the child, who was once again looked very happy. It was pretty rare to see Clementine this way. He returned her smile. "How ya doing, darlin'?"

"I'm good." She replied. "Are you going to wash your hair today?" She asked.

"No." Kenny was growing suspicious, was she trying to use the hair-dye again? She hadn't asked about it in a while. But he knew kids were smart and they were always planning something. He just didn't know what it was she could have been planning. He had been making sure she hadn't found it. And lucky for him, last time he checked, it was still where he hid it. "Why're ya asking?"

"Just wondering." She shrugged.

"We still gotta save that water, Clem."

"I know. I know." Clementine said. "I was just asking."

"Okay...If you're trying to get me to use that fruity stuff, I'm not gonna do it." Kenny chuckled.

"That's not it." Clem groaned.

"What is it, then?"

"...Nothing. Just forget I said anything." She turned away from him and Kenny decided he might as well drop it.

She didn't understand. Why won't he just use this already? Clementine thought as she looked into the bottle. It was so frustrating. It had been nearly a week already and the shampoo hadn't been used at all. Not even a drop. Maybe he knew something was wrong with it.

"He must know." Why else wouldn't he have used it.

"Dang it." Clementine sulked in disappointment, placing the shampoo down before turning to exit the bathroom. Her plan was a failure. She should have known it would never work. Maybe it was just time to give up.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kenny was keeping occupied by reading a book he had found. The man had never been too big on reading, but he had nothing better to do and he found himself getting into the book.<p>

Clementine was with Alvie. The two were playing some kind of game on the floor. He didn't know what. Not that it mattered. He had some time to himself, which was hard to get when you were taking care of kids. Not to mention the fact that Kenny didn't want to let the children out of his sight for too long, fearing anything going wrong

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you two good here?" Saving the water had been difficult, it was like the water was begging to be used and when you weren't able to shower for months warm water became a luxury.

"Yeah." Clem smiled. "We're fine."

Clementine decide to entertain the Alvie by playing peekaboo with him. When suddenly she heard some commotion in the bathroom causing her to jump.

"What the fuck?!" She heard Kenny's voice rang out, followed by a shout of her name. "CLEMENTINE!"

She flinched. Picking AJ up she made her way into the hall. "Yes?" She called.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came an angry-looking Kenny with a towel covering his head.

"Kenny?" She called, concerned.

"What did you do?!" He growled.

"What are you talking about?" She was confused. She hadn't done anything.

"Don't play dumb with me, little lady." Kenny snapped, walking pass her. "You know what you did?"

"I didn't do anything?" She responded as she followed him back into the bed room.

"Really? Then how the hell do you explain this?" Kenny pulled the towel off his head to reveal his hair, which was now a bright pink.

Clementine's jaw dropped and she couldn't help herself when she began laughing. "Oh my God. I forgot all about that..."

"You think this is funny?" He demanded, still upset.

"Very!" Clementine laughed. Her prank had worked! And it was better than she could have possibly imagined.

"Look what you did to me, Clem!" Kenny ordered.

"No. No! I can't look anymore." Clem shook her head, laughing even more.

"I'm not joking, Clementine."

"But it's too hard to take you seriously with your hair like that."

Clementine laughter must have been contagious because Alvie started to giggle along with her. This only made Clementine laugh harder.

"Alright, keep laughing." Kenny frowned

Clementine shifted Alvie in her arms, grabbing the child's attention."AJ, Look...Look at Kenny's hair." She pointed to the man. The little boy followed her finger, catching sight of Kenny's hair, he let out an excited squeal.

"I did good right? " She asked the boy before looking over to Kenny. "Alvie thinks you look glamorous!"

Kenny was sure AJ was just intrigued by the bright color, but the boy did seem to like it.

He felt his anger fading away as he listened to their laughing. He found himself unable to hold back a smile of his own as he spoke, "Well, if that's the case, Alvie has terrible fashion sense and so do you."

"Nu-uh!" Clementine shook her head. "It's two against one, so you're the one with the bad fashion sense."

"Clementine, look at me."

"I'm looking."

"For Christ's sakes, my hair is PINK! Do you not see this?"

"I know!" Clementine gave a smile at the masterpiece she felt she had created in her friend's hair. "I should be a hairstylist." She declared.

"You'd be fired on day one." Kenny shot at her, still slightly upset about what she had done to his hair.

"Hey!" Clementine scolded. "That's not nice.

"You're talking 'bout, nice?...But you did this to me." Kenny shook his head in disbelief.

"I think it's an improvement." Clementine argued. "You look very...uh..." She thought for a moment, remembering the word her mother had used to say to her father. "You look very sharp!" She exclaimed.

Kenny groaned. "It looks terrible, Clem."

"We like it." Clementine said. "Why don't you?"

Kenny simply responded. "It's pink!"

"So. I like pink." Clementine spoke, defensively. Pink was a great color. So what could he be so mad about- Of course! "Are you mad because it doesn't match your beard?"

"What?"

"I could do it for you!"

"No thanks. I didn't want it done in the first place."

Clementine suddenly lowered her gaze to the ground. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Expression softening at the young girl's words, Kenny answered, "No, Clem. Of course not."

As much as he wanted to be, he could be mad at the girl.

"Okay," Clementine brightened a bit a his reassuring words and decided to try to offer some reassurance of her own to the man. "Don't worry. You look nice."

"Really?" Kenny raised a brow.

"Yeah." Clem nodded. "I think so."

"I think...You're lying."

"But I'm not lying." Clementine chuckled. "You really look good. Actually, your hair looks..." She trailed off trying to find the right words, before she smiled brightly when it came to mind. "Beautiful!"

"Bea- Beautiful?" Kenny sputtered out, face turning red.

Clem giggled. "Yeah. Can I try it on me now?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Clementine asked, but answered her own question. "You're just trying to hog it all to yourself."

"I am not." Kenny argued.

"Are too." Clem shrugged. "Oh well, that color suits you, anyways."

"S-Suits me?" Kenny choked.

"Yep." She laughed. Aj joining in on her laughter.

"Alvie, you're supposed to be on my side!" This only made the two children laugh harder. "I see how it is," Kenny started.

"How what is?"

"You're just evil." Kenny stated. "That's all there is to it." He smiled. "Did you guys talk this through? Come up with this plan?

"No...I'm not evil." Clementine pouted.

"Oh, yes you are. You and Alvie both." He chuckled. "Hear that, bud? I know. I know, you and your sister are both... evil little monsters!"

He lunged over to the child tickling the boy.

Alvie let out a shriek of laughter causing Clem to giggle.

"Don't think I forgot about you, little lady."

He grabbed her holding her arms above her head he gave her the same treatment Alvie had just received.

"Noooooo." Clementine laughed, trying to wiggle free. "S-Stop it! I-I'm not t-ticklish!"

"Really? Why are ya laughing, hon?"

"I'm n-not."

Kenny, amused by the child's clear-as-day lies moved down and began to tickle her sides, sending the girl into a laughing frenzy. "Give up?"

"Never!" Clementine yelled before laughing uncontrollably."S-Stoooop, Help me, AJ!"

Alvie, however kept his distance, not wanting to take anymore tickle torture.

"Had enough?"

Clementine could barely breathe at this point. "Yeeees! Okay. Okay!...I g-give...I give up!" Clementine said, wiping tears away as he released her.

"This stuff better come out."

"I'm sure it will..." Clementine grinned. "Eventually."

"That's the proof right there, evil."

"I'm not eviiiiil!" Clementine whined, before crossing her arms. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

"For what?" He didn't see any reason to thank her after what she had done to his hair.

"Now people won't know that you're turning into an old man."

"O-Old..." Kenny scowled at the child. "I'm not old, Clem."

"Yeah. I know. You're just getting old." Clem answered. "Because you have grey hair and everything." She pointed out.

Ouch. Why were kids so brutally honest? He didn't need that reminder.

"I'm gonna get you back." Kenny stated.

"Yeah right." Clementine tested.

"I'm serious. You just wait and see."

"Bring it on." Clementine challenged.

"You just wait." He smirked. "Okay. Enough of that. You two get to bed. I'm going to go try to wash this stuff out."

"Oh..." Clem began, nervously. "About that..."

"What?"

"I kinda dumped that shampoo you always use, down the sink."

"What do you mean, kinda?"

"It was an accident?" Clementine sound unsure of herself, it hadn't been an accident, but she didn't want him to know that.

"So how am I supposed to get this out of my hair?"

"Oh! Wait here!" She raced out of the room, returning a few moments later with a bottle of shampoo. "You could always use this one."

"Clem,"

"It's okay. I don't mind if you use it."

"Is that all there is left."

"Well...yeah." She had taken a liking to the other one and she wasn't going to share it with him.

With a sigh, Kenny accepted the bottle. "Okay. I'm gonna go try to get this out. You keep an eye on Alvie, 'kay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kenny glared at the bottle of shampoo that he held in his hand. Now not only did he have pink hair, but he was going to smell like a cherry blossom.<p>

This day just got better and better didn't it?!

This was Clementine's fault. Had it been anyone else who'd done this to him, he probably would have yelled at them, or kicked their ass, but he couldn't be mad at Clem.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was happy he could get a few laughs out of the girl. She deserved it. And it warmed his heart to see her being a kid for once. She wasn't allowed those moments to often.

Turning the water off he stepped out of the shower.

* * *

><p>After he had finished dressing himself he made his way back to his bedroom to see Clem and Alvie snuggled close, both fast asleep.<p>

He walked over to the bed and took the spot that the children had left vacant, most likely it was intentional done by Clementine, trying to make him some room.

When his weight hit the bed the little girl stirred, letting out a soft moan and muttering a quiet, "Mmn...Who is it?"

"It's just me darlin'. Go back to sleep." He hushed the child.

"Kenny?" Her quiet voice called.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Did it come out?" She asked.

"A little." Kenny sighed. "I think I'm going to have to wash it a few more times."

"...Good thing you have a hat." Clementine muttered.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed. It was actually a 'great thing.'

"I'm sorry." Clementine spoke up after a few moments of silence, guilt filling her voice.

"I'm not mad, darlin'." He reassured the girl.

She didn't respond and after a few minutes he thought she had fallen asleep. "Clem?" He called.

"Kenny," She whispered.

"Yes, hon?"

"You...You smell nice." The child slurred out.

Kenny didn't know if he should take that as an insult or a compliment. She'd been trying to get him to use that shampoo since she found it. And she knew he had been refused to use it because it had such a feminine odor. Regardless, he decided to keep his distaste to himself. "Uh...Thanks, Clem." He replied, laying down beside the two children on the bed.

"I'm still sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be, Clem. It's okay." He assured, before he smiled. "I'm serious about getting you back though."

Clementine gave a tired giggle, "I'd like to see you try." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "It's still kinda funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, Clem." Kenny chuckled, before rubbing a hand over her cheek. Even though he had to admit, he'd love to pull a prank like that on someone. Reaching out a hand to stroke the child's hair, he spoke in a quiet voice, as not to disturbed the children. "Get some sleep, darlin'."

Feeling his warm hand on her head Clementine gave a soft sigh. "Okay."

Kenny sat in silence waiting for her breathing to become even. Once he was sure she was asleep he made his way back into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror and shuttered at the sight.

It was new for him, that was for sure. And pink. It was definitely an interesting color on him.

'Alvie thinks you look glamorous' 'We like it, why don't you?'

He never dyed his hair before. But truth to be told, when he was younger he had wanted to try it. Although, this was a bit too bright for his liking.

And to be honest, he didn't think it looked half that bad on him. No way he'd let Clem know that. And no way he'd let her near some hair-dye anytime soon. He'd get rid of it all tonight.

As he stroked a hand through his still pink hair. He couldn't help be think, 'Thank God for hats.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long. It was pretty difficult to figure out how exactly I should write this...I hope you like it. Please review.<strong>_


End file.
